Melody's Nail Salon
by cw2k
Summary: Melody Jones is the narrator of this new story. Her and the girls were discussing their future. Story begins soon. A prequel to The Right Kind of Love.
1. Melody's Intro

Melody's Nail Salon

Melody's Introduction

"What's up? I'm Melody Jones and this is my new story where I run my own Nail Salon. This is actually a prequel to The Right Kind of Love 5 years before I met Chris. Me and my friends have just graduated from college. I'm also the narrator of this new story. 😎 Join me as my journey from my devastated childhood to my rise to the good life."


	2. Chapter 1: Future Plans

Melody's Nail Salon

Chapter 1: Future Plans

Me and my girls, Cassie, Master Raven, Tanya, Sheva and Jill had just graduated from college. We spent the night at the club celebrating. After a couple of days, we were at Jill's place talking about our future.

"Melody, have anything in mind?" asked Jill.

"I'm thinking of running a business."

"What kind?" Raven asked.

"I've always a fashion buff, but running a simple business is a good start. I want to run a nail salon."

"How come?" Tanya was curious.

"I enjoyed painting my nails when I was in a foster home after I was raped."

"You will need help, and you know we're here for you.," Said Sheva.

"Don't you guys have goals too?"

"That fashion thing was a great idea," said Tanya. *Everyone starts from the bottom. I figured this is our start."

The next day we found an abandoned building across a gym

"This is it, girls. Our dream will come into fruition soon."

"How do we get started?" Tanya asked.

Tanya's question was answered a week later. We cleaned up the place. I then went to this job place to get a permit. After a few days, I finally got it. Now it's time to get my business moving.


	3. Chapter 2: Our First Customer

Melody's Nail Salon

Chapter 2: Our First Customer

After only a few weeks, our business began. An hour later, an ebony woman with a long black hair came in.

"He'll, welcome to Melody's Nail Salon."

"Melody?"

"Yes, that's me.'

"It's me, Jade!'

"Jade? From high school?"

I remember Jade back from high school. She had a boyfriend but he cheated on her. Since then she took up singing and made a musical band called the Kombat Divas. Tanya is also a member.

"Would you like to have your nails done?"

"Sure!"

"Hey, girl!" Tanya arrived.

"Tanya, you work here?"

"After our first album, Melody wanted to run a business so we needed to help her."

"Well, after today, you're definitely going places."

Me and Tanya had spent two hours painting Jade's nails, giving her green paint with black stars.

"Amazing! Thank you, ladies."

"Melody knew what she was doing," said Jill. "First one on the house.'

"Naw, I need to pay for it."

Jade paid $30. Our first successful business transaction. Jade said goodbye to us. I couldn't help but feel so much better. Throughout the day, we only had one customer. At least you have to start somewhere, right? But the next day... The whole place was packing! But that's another chapter.


	4. Chapter 3: Business Is Booming

Melody's Nail Salon

Chapter 3: Business Is Booming

The next day, we were about to get started with a few customers, but after an hour, many more arrived! Let me tell you, lost story short, business was booming. There were over 50 customers in the last two hours! Insane, right? We took care of all of them and after 3 straight hours, we sat down, completely exhausted.

"Wow! said Tanya.

"Who would've thought today would be so... interesting," said Cassie.

"I have to say, having these many customers, that's how business works," I added.

I went home to rest. Today was excruciating. If you thought today was crazy, the next day, newscasters came to witness the action as we took care of over 50 customers. Afterwards...

"Hi, I'm Michelle Cooper of Channel 4. Im here with Miss Melody Jones, owner of this nail salon. Melody, how is it that you run a successful nail salon?

"Honestly, we were just serving the customers. I didn't think business would be booming. We started slow, but yesterday, we had over 30 people. Today, over 50."

"What's next? 100?"

"Aw, god. I cannot handle that many. We're trying to take it slow so we can build up, and it seems that yesterday and today was proof that your business is on its way to the top."

"Thank you, Miss Jones."


	5. Chapter 4: 5 Years Later (Epilogue)

Melody's Nail Salon

Chapter 4: 5 Years Later (Epilogue)

It had been five years since I started my nail salon business. Master Raven a few years ago started her own hair salon business and she became successful too. Business was great but one fateful I was at the coffee shop, having a decaf. However, there was a Caucasian man in his gym clothes having the same decaf. He was muscular but not too swollen, and quite handsome. I walked up to him.

"Excuse me, sir."

"Oh, hello."

"I noticed you were looking at me."

"I'm sorry."

"What's your name?"

"Chris..."

This part leads to The Right Kind of Love.


End file.
